This specification relates to traffic systems.
Idling motor vehicles release a great amount of unnecessary pollutants, including carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. According to studies, every ten minutes of idling a vehicle can cost over one cup of wasted fuel (which leads to wasted money and unnecessary pollution). Studies also show that idling a vehicle for more than thirty seconds can lead to unnecessary pollution and costs associated with burning fuel while remaining in idle. A motorist would save gas and money and limit their pollutant emissions by turning their vehicle off when they will be idle for more than thirty seconds.
Most of the idling of vehicles occurs at traffic lights. In many circumstances, motorists may not know how long they will be sitting in one location at a traffic light; therefore, the motorist may not turn off their vehicle.